BJ002: A 'Flare Up' In The Cave of Origins!
Ryan wakes up in a daze. Looking around, it takes a moment for the events of the previous day to come back to him. When they do return, Ryan gets out of his sleeping bag, rolls it up, and puts it in his backpack. He then walks into the kitchen, and finds Jon, Nate and their parents are already there. Ryan: “Hey everyone, what’s cookin’?” That was Ryan’s attempt at a joke. He smirks and sniffs the air. Ryan: “Eggs and toast. Bless whoever made that decision, because that happens to be my favorite breakfast combination.”''' ' Zoey: I cooked it you know. Jon: It’s like the only breakfast meal she cooks. This and boiled egg and soldiers. Michael: Sometimes a full fry up. Nate: If we're lucky. '''Jon, Nate and Michael laugh a bit.' Ryan (smirking): “Alright, alright, that’s enough. I’m sure your mum doesn’t need that, even if she can take it.” Zoey: So, where are you thinking of looking today? Nate: I’ve heard some news of something strange happening at Sootopolis City. Jon: It'll take forever to get there.' ' Zoey: It’s not like you have a few flying type Pokemon to get you and Ryan there. Ryan: “Oh yeah, he does. That shaves off some time, I guess. Let me get cleaned up and put fresh clothes on, and then we can leave.” He’s about to leave, then turns to Zoey and Michael. Ryan: “You don’t mind, do you?” Zoey: No, not at all. Jon: Meet me in the ranch when you are done. I’m going to choose my Pokemon for this adventure. Ryan: “Oh, that reminds me. I might want to catch some Pokemon on the side. That’s not going to get in our way though.” He leaves. After showering and putting on fresh clothes, a black t-shirt, navy blue shorts, and a green vest, he joins Jon at the ranch. Ryan: “Ready. Chosen anyone yet?” Jon: Yeah, Typhlosion, Fearow, Talonflame, Heracross and Greninja. I’ll ride on Fearow and you can fly on Talonflame to Sootopolis City. Or do you want to go on Fearow? Ryan: “Talonflame’s alright. Let’s go.” Jon gets on Fearow and Ryan and Quilladin get on Talonflame. Both Pokemon take flight and then head towards Sootopolis City. It takes about 2 hours, but they arrive and land by the Pokemon Center. Jon gets off Fearow and Ryan and Quilladin get off Talonflame. Jon: Great work, return. Jon returns Talonflame and Fearow. Jon: Welcome to Sootopolis City. They city of Water Pokemon and the gym leader loves water Pokemon. Ryan: “What should we be looking for?” Jon: No idea. Any sign of trouble would be a start, but it all looks peaceful here. Ryan: “A general rule I’ve come to learn is that you never ever say something like that. It may turn around and get nasty. But you’re right, nothing seems too out of the ordinary. Maybe we should ask around.” The trio walk around. They come upon someone. Ryan: “Excuse me sir, do you know anything about the strange phenomenon happening here in Hoenn?” Man: Everything is happening in the Hoenn Region. But I saw some people head into the Cave of Origin. I didn’t think anything of it though. Jon: Because Wallace would have given clearance. We better check it out Ryan. Thank you for your help.' ' The trio rush off. Ryan: “So who exactly is Wallace? Some kind of tour guide or something?” Jon: He’s a Pokemon performer in Contests. But he used to be the gym leader here in the city. But he has to upkeep the Cave of Origin and only allows a certain amount of people in. But it is worrying as Wallace is filling in as Champion at the moment, and with the challengers facing him, trying to win, he hasn’t got time to give clearance. Ryan: “So that means whoever we’re after could just waltz into the cave without a problem! Well, it doesn’t matter if we’ve got Wallace or we not. We’ve got to check the cave out!” Soon, they arrive at the mouth of the Cave of Origins. Ryan: “Right, let’s go.” ' He leads the way inside, looking in all directions. Jon follows. They walk deeper and deeper into the Cave of Origin and then see some people. Jon and Ryan hide.' Ryan (Whispering): “What do we do? We don’t know if they’re who we’re after, or if they’re just here for the caves.” Jon: Wallace hasn’t got time to allow people access. No one is allowed in here without his permission. So, these people are here for a reason, but I can’t make out their clothes. Ryan takes off his backpack and rummages around in it for a moment. He then holds a flashlight out to Jon. Ryan (Whispering): “Here.” Jon: You can’t use a flashlight? Ryan (Whispering): “Hey I was just trying to hand it to you. He turns on and points it ahead. Jon looks forward and sees a Grumpig and Pancham. Jon: Seems like we have been spotted. Ryan (After coming out of hiding): “Whoever you are, either come quietly, or engage in a battle!” Ryan shines the flashlight in the person’s face. He gasps. Ryan: “Jon, it’s your ‘old friend’, Joe!” Jon: Why? I thought Team Flare was defeated? Joe: The ones who were defeated were weak. Grumpig. Grumpig uses Psywave and hits Jon, causing him to lose footing and fall over. Ryan: “You’ll have to get through us both if you’re gonna do whatever you’re planning.” Ryan sends out Greninja. Ryan: “Quick Attack!” Greninja dashes in Grumpig’s direction. Grumpig uses its tail to dodge. Then Grumpig uses Hyper Beam towards Greninja. Ryan: “Dodge!”''' ' '''Greninja jumps out of the way. ' Ryan: “Water Pledge!” Greninja sends three pillars of water towards Grumpig. Grumpig uses Psybeam and cancels out Water Pledge. Pancham uses Body Slam from above Greninja, but gets knocked back from Heracross’ Night Slash. Jon is now standing and Heracross goes back to Jon. Ryan: “Thanks. Now, let’s do this the way it should be done. Together. Greninja, Pound! Greninja jumps up and slams Grumpig with a fist. Jon: Aerial Ace! Heracross uses Aerial Ace and hits Pancham. Ryan: “Lick!” Greninja uses Lick on Pancham, causing damage. ' Joe: Hyper Beam and Dual Chop! ' Hyper Beam hits Greninja and Dual Chop from Pancham hits Heracross. Both Pokemon struggle to get up. Ryan: “C’mon you two, I know you can do it!” They both stand strong. Ryan: “Quick Attack!” Greninja dashes in Pancham’s direction. Suddenly, Dark Pulse’s, Flamethrower’s and Pin Missiles hit Greninja and Heracross, knocking them both out. A lot of Team Flare Members are now surrounding Jon, Quilladin, Greninja, Heracross and Ryan. Ryan (annoyed): “Oh come on, more of you!? Joe’s bad enough on his own.” Joe: After Lysandre was defeated, we decided to follow his goal, in a different way. Jon: Destroying the world and reshaping it. A Grunt goes to Joe and whispers in his ear. Joe: Well, seems like we have gotten everything here. Ryan: “Whatever you’re planning, we’re going to stop it. You’ll see.” Joe: Not today. Joe throws a flash bang. When the light disperses, Joe and Team Flare have gone. Jon returns Heracross. Ryan also returns Greninja. Ryan: “Darn it. Now what? We don’t know where they’re going to go next!” Jon: No idea. But I wonder what they have gotten from here. Have they collected something which leads to Kyogre and Groudon and the feared Primal Reversion. Either way, we need to get back to the ranch. Ryan: “Right. Let’s go.” The trio leaves the Cave of Origins. Ryan: “What's the ‘Primal Reversion’ anyway? Is it literally what it sounds like? As in, a literal reversion back to the world’s primal state?” Jon: Primal Reversion is something which only happens to Groudon and Kyogre. Primal Reversion allows them to look and access their powers which they once had millions of years ago. I’m presuming, Joe is after Kyogre and Groudon. ' Jon sends out Fearow and Talonflame.' Jon: Let’s head home. Jon gets on Fearow, while Quilladin and Ryan get on Talonflame. After a very long time. They arrive at the ranch. All of Jon’s Pokemon go off and play with the other Pokemon on the ranch. Ryan: “Here’s hoping we can protect Kyogre and Groudon from Joe. Otherwise, the world just might fall apart.” Narrator: Jon and Ryan headed over towards the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis City, Once they went inside, they met Joe, who is now the Leader of Team Flare. Ryan and Jon tried to stop him and Team Flare, but failed. Now, believing Joe is after Groudon and Kyogre, Ryan and Jon think of another plan.